villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
International Affairs Agency
The International Affairs Agency is a law enforcement agency and an antagonistic faction in the Grand Theft Auto series. They serve as major antagonists in Grand Theft Auto Online. However, they appear with a larger role as they serve as one of the two secondary groups of antagonists and the collective thirteenth antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. The IAA are truly related to the CIA (Central Investigation Agency). Karen and the U.L.P. Contact from Grand Theft Auto 4 are part of it and in GTA 5, the U.L.P. Contact can be killed in The Wrap Up. It has numerous corrupt members (including Karen and the U.L.P. Contact). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The agency appears to be based on both real-life agencies Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency. According to Steve Haines, the IAA is heavily corrupted and abducts public funding for their own benefits - the IAA's corruption is further confirmed by Karen at the end of The Humane Labs Raid where she comments about how the IAA can get anyone to do their dirty work by paying them. The IAA's headquarters are located in Downtown Los Santos, right next to the FIB Headquarters. The building is based on Two California Plaza. In 2013, the IAA began to lose funding as terrorist activity had calmed down. This caused the IAA and the FIB to be involved in a bureaucratic fight over which agency will receive more government funding. In 2013, the IAA kidnapped Ferdinand Kerimov, an alleged terrorist, and faked his death to, "remove him from the record". The IAA then moved him to their headquarters for torture and interrogation. Michael De Santa, on Steve Haines' order, abducted Kerimov in the middle of a torture session, with the help of Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Michael along with Trevor and Franklin hijack a IAA funding truck which, as Haines says, are corruption-related fundings from drugs. Later in game, according to Steve Haines, the agency had tasked Humane Labs and Research to develop a strong neurotoxin. When it was finished, the IAA would then release the neurotoxin in a major metropolitan area and pass it off as a terrorist attack to hopefully reinstate their budget due to the demand by the public to stop terrorism. The plan was foiled, however, by Steve Haines and Dave Norton of the FIB and Michael De Santa during the mission Monkey Business. The IAA managed to intercept Michael, Dave, and Steve while they were confronting each other at the Kortz Center. Led by their undercover agent, the IAA team managed to corner the three men, up until rogue FIB agents and Merryweather ambush the entire group. It led to a huge firefight, and the IAA agents were killed. It is confirmed that the United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, as the United Liberty Paper Contact appears as an IAA agent and point-man in Grand Theft Auto V. Karen also appears in the game as a lead interrogator. All three protagonists in GTA V fought with the IAA in different missions; IAA agents are seen in the missions Dead Man Walking, Three's Company, Monkey Business, and The Wrap Up. In Dead Man Walking, they use Combat Pistols, SMGs, and Pump Shotguns. In Three's Company they use Pistols, SMGs and Shotguns. In The Wrap Up, they used Pistols once again, but one agent is carrying a Carbine Rifle. The IAA agents have different appearances than FIB agents. They often wear shirts and trousers, and a collar with their IAA badge attached. Some may have vests. Only Karen and the United Liberty Paper Contact have suits. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The IAA also appears in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Doomsday Heist, with Avon Hertz having formed an alliance with the IAA. Later on, it was revealed that he only joined the IAA to obtain the codes to incite a nuclear war with the intent of wiping out humanity before he was killed by the GTA Online Protagonists. Mission Appearances *'Dead Man Walking': Michael infiltrates the Los Santos County Coroner's Office to attempt to find a dead man, only to find the man's name on a dead black woman, forcing him to fight his way out, killing several agents and escaping local police along the way. *'Three's Company': Michael and Trevor fly to the IAA Headquarters and extract Ferdinand Kerimov, with sniper support from Franklin. *'Blitz Play': Michael, Franklin, and Trevor hijack an IAA funding truck, believed to have corruption-related fundings from drugs, and successfully requisition the money after a hectic ambush with the police. *'Monkey Business': Michael and FIB agents Steve Haines and Dave Norton lead an assault on a Humane Research lab that is rumored to be producing a dangerous nerve toxin, but it doesn't go as planned as Steve gets shot in the leg, forcing Michael, Dave, and Trevor to fly back to Franklin's location as a group. *'The Wrap Up': A massive 3-way shooting erupts at Kortz Center between the IAA, FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau), and Merryweather Security, forcing Michael and Dave to fight their way out, with support from Trevor. Trivia *In the game files, the character file for the agent has "cia" in the file name. *The symbol of the IAA features what appears to be an eye, along with arrows that resemble missiles. This could be a reference to how the CIA (and to an extent the NSA) is notorious for spying on people and sending drone strikes. *Though IAA agents mostly appear in missions, the player can encounter one accompanied by SAHP state troopers in Raton Canyon around 7 P.M. on a ledge south of the Altruist Camp. The agent can be seen approaching the vehicle likely in an attempt to reason with the two women until the two women drive off the cliff. The IAA agent seems to be a reference to Detective Hal Slocumb from the 1991 film Thelma & Louise, who ran after the vehicle in an attempt to stop Thelma & Louise from driving off the cliff. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Jingoists Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spy Category:Lawful Evil